The darker side of Ryu Hayabusa
by Phantom-stranger2202
Summary: COMPLEATED! A solitary life has taken it's toll on Ryu Hayabusa, when he gets given a task of importance it all goes very wrong. Raiting may get boosted in later chapters
1. Calling

A.N- this short story is the result of being board in class, an over active imagination, and watching to many movies. Oh and also reading to much manga, ^__^ Enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or places. Tecmo dose, all I own is the creativity I put in to the story.  
  
Calling  
  
"You have been summoned before the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan leader for a matter of great importance."  
  
Hayabusa regarded the aid with a cold expression; an angry sparkle flashed in the ninjas brilliant green eyes. The aid left the room quickly, leaving Hayabusa alone in the dark council chamber. Suddenly the torches that ran across the ivy covered walls came to life, eliminating the great hall. Silently Hayate, the 17th head of the Mugen Tenshin walked into the room. He walked over to Hayabusa, his dark blue and white robes flowing around him with every step.  
  
"It's good to see you Ryu, It has been far to long."  
  
"Indeed Hayate, what is so important, that I have to come all this way?" The clan leader smiled slightly, his brown eyes studying every inch of his friend's expressionless face.  
  
"It is about my sister, Kasumi. She has killed three more of my men in the past two days, I have sent the best assassins I have, but no one can get close to her."  
  
Hayate turned and walked over to the stone table in the middle of the room, "I need some one she trusts, who knows what she is thinking. I need you to find her and dispose of her." Hayabusa couldn't believe what he had just heard; he knew how much Kasumi meant to Hayate and that he would never ask this unless it was absolutely necessary. Ryu shifted his position slightly, but his expression still remained unreadable and cold.  
  
"What has made you change your mind? I thought you made me promise to keep her safe and not to let her die."  
  
Hayate turned round to face his friend, the moon created an icy glow around the Mugen Tenshin leader.  
  
"I have to do my job, Ayane has also threatened to dispose of Kasumi if my men fail again. She has also said that she would tell other council members that I am not being a responsible leader. If Ayane gets to Kasumi first she will torture her until she begs for death. I rather my runaway sister be killed respectfully than have her be left to the hands of Ayane."  
  
Hayabusa walked over to his friend, "What if I refuse?" Ryu asked coolly.  
  
"Simple, you will die to. I know you have feelings for my sister, I have know that since you first met each other. If you do this one thing for me you will be given back your honor and you will be part of a clan again. It's your choice, die a clanless fool, or be welcomed back in to your only family. Come on Ryu, you know the right choice, trust me this is one of the hardest choices I have ever had to make. But sooner or later Kasumi will become a bigger problem that she already is, you will be doing her a favor."  
  
Ryu turned away from Hayate, this was very uncharacteristic of his friend, he guessed that Ayane had something to do with it all. Then a very dark thought occurred to him, if he found Kasumi he could keep her safe and also show the runaway what it truly felt like to be hunted. One side of him began to protest but the darker part of Ryu's conscience suppressed his doubts. Kasumi had cost him a lot, and it wouldn't hurt to take revenge.  
  
"Fine, I will do what you want."  
  
Hayate smiled, "good, I knew you would see things my way." Then the clan leader left the room, leaving the somewhat bewildered Ryu to his own thoughts.  
  
A.N- I know this is a bit of a short chapter, but it will get better. It looks like the darker side of the solitary super ninja is beginning to show, And what about Hayate? Well next chapter should get in to a bit more detail and a bit more in depth. 


	2. Hunter

A.N- sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I have been busy working on my other stories plus I usually work on this one when I have a free school period. Thing are getting more interesting now, what's going to happen? Oh and there is mild language and violence.  
  
Hunter  
  
Darkness had come to the mountains. The forest that surrounded the shinobi temple was blackened by night and only the rustling leaves and insects could be heard. Hayabusa sat by the great waterfall that went over the temple to the plunge pool that was inside the great building. Ryu sat in deep meditation, he knew that it would not be easy to find the runaway, and he also knew that she would not go with him willingly. The whole mission depended on planning; Kasumi had all ready killed three highly skilled assassins, if he did not prep him self-right he could be her next victim. The tranquility of his thoughts were suddenly interrupted, he didn't have to look to know who was standing behind him.  
  
"What do you want Ayane?" he said coldly, not even looking her way as he spoke.  
  
"What do you think?" She replied her sweet voice low and deadly.  
  
Ryu opened his eyes, then stood up slowly; the warm breeze blew loose strands of his long brown hair across his face and his long black leather coat blew round his muscular form. He turned round to face Ayane, his green eyes expressionless, and his face was the same.  
  
"I know you want your half sister dead, every one know that. Every one also know that you're a jealous, power hungry bitch."  
  
Ayane's expression darkened, and then in one fluid movement she created six throwing stars from ice.  
  
"Would you like to say that again and see what happens?"  
  
Ryu shook his head and walked passed Ayane,  
  
"I cant right now, I will later if you want."  
  
He said flatly, with that Ayane grabbed Ryu from behind in an attempt to throw him down, but he countered. Ayane found herself flat on the ground with her arms pinned behind her back. She attempted to blow loose strands of her short light purple hair away from face, but it was no good. Suddenly she felt the cold metal blade of Ryu's sword; he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Try any thing like that again and I will kill you."  
  
"I'm not afraid to die, anyway even if you did kill me, Hayate would hunt you down."  
  
Hayabusa let out a short cold laugh then re sheathed his sword; he leaned closer to Ayane pushing all his weight on her.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, do you want to know why your brother really keeps you around, or shall I stop now?"  
  
Ayane decided that it was a good idea to keep her mouth shut, Ryu could be even colder and full of more hate than herself at times. Hayabusa let Ayane go an brushed his cloths off,  
  
"Now if you will excuse me I have to go hunt your sister down."  
  
With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving a bewildered Ayane to her thoughts.  
  
A.N- I know another short chapter but I promise they will get slightly longer, any way this is a short fic. Rating for next chapter will be boosted because some people might think that the events are not suitable for PG13. My friend said that in this chapter Ryu's an ass, oh well. Please review Thanks. Oh and hears a taster of what's to come:  
  
That night the darkness had brought the rain, even though it was summer the rain was cold to Kasumi. But that didn't matter, she ran as fast as she did could, but she knew it would take more than speed to loose the one following her. 


	3. Runaway

A.N- Ok, for certain reasons, (glares at her friend nicknamed Kaori-chan) the rating on this chapter has been boosted. (Turns round and throws pencil at her friend, who is making faces behind her back) Thanks to my dear friend, for steeling my notes, and being board in third period class this wonderful chapter came up. WARNING! Some people may not like what Ryu dose to Kasumi, so if you read this and get upset, don't say I didn't warn YOU! Not really sure what you would classify the events as. Oh if you think things are going too quickly, please remember this is a short story, an is probably only going to be about six chapters at the most, maybe even five. Enjoy ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own squat, wish I did, because then I would be rich!  
  
Runaway  
  
That night the darkness had brought the rain, even though it was summer the rain was cold to Kasumi. But that didn't matter, she ran as fast as she could, but she knew it would take more than speed to loose the one following her. Kasumi was an experienced runner, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not loose her follower. She skidded on the wet concrete as she rounded a corner, and just managed to stop herself from slipping. Throwing stars flew past the runaway's head just missing her as she rounded another corner. Lightening lit up the dark sky in a brilliant flash, followed by the deep sound of the thunder echoing off the surrounding buildings. Kasumi slid round another corner, quickly glancing behind her as she disappeared in to the darkness. She found her self in a dead end ally; frantically Kasumi pushed at the brick wall as if she were trying to find a door. Then they came, footsteps. The ally was lit with a street lamp that gave of a dull orange glow, the rain began to fall heavier and another flash of lightning lit up the sky. Kasumi turned round slowly, fear played in her shining brown eyes as her brothers best friend stepped out of the shadows.  
Ryu's long brown hair was soaked, as were his loose fitting black cloths. He moved towards the runaway with quick fluid movements, his long black coat just brushed the concrete with each step. Kasumi drew her Katana, she was ready to defend herself if she had to, but her confidence slowly disappeared with every step Ryu took. Her hand begun to shake uncontrollably, a wicked smile came across Ryu's face and his emerald eyes flashed seductively in the dim light. The weapon fell to the pavement with a clang, Hayabusa smiled coldly. He grabbed Kasumi roughly and pushed her so that she was facing the brick wall of the abandon apartment building, then he carefully pushed all his weight against her back.  
  
"You cannot run, and you cannot hide, where ever you go I will always find you."  
  
Kasumi could feel his breath in her ear, she couldn't help but tremble and tears began to roll down her cheeks, but the rain quickly hid them. Ryu moved off of her just enough so that he could put his hands on to her legs, he moved his hands slowly up her thighs, and curled his fingers round the inside of her thighs.  
  
"I'm taking you, and there's nothing you can do." His voice lowered slightly, "I know you want me to, you made that clear from the beginning. Don't scream, let me take control."  
  
Kasumi shuddered as she felt Ryu slid his hands under her soaked dress, gently touching her stomach and her abdomen.  
  
"Now come with me, don't try to run, you won't escape. Just walk and don't be frightened, I will take care of you."  
  
With that he carefully slid his hands from under her dress, then gently pushed her wet hair away from her neck. He moved closer to her, brushing her soft skin with his lips, then placed three kisses down the side of her neck. A small gasp escaped Kasumi's lips as his lips touched her sensitive skin. Slowly he moved away from her, allowing her to move away from the wall. The rain had eased off slightly, and thunder echoed through the still dark and gloomy sky. Kasumi stumbled backwards, but managed to stop herself from falling. She felt Ryu's arm around her shoulders, she knew that if there was any attempt of escape, he could take her down with a quick move of his hand to the pressure point on her neck.  
They walked down the dimly lit back streets for several blocks; Kasumi knew what was going to happen, and she tried not to let her tears fall. Hayabusa had been sent to find her and she knew that she would no see the sun rise.  
  
A.N- Ryu is one bad ass dude, I hope you enjoyed. Only a few more chapters to go. Kaori-chan: Ryu is an ass! Author: Shut up! 


	4. A promise kept and a new love found

A .N-Hey all, Kaori Chan here. I know most of you must dislike me, oh well. LIVE WITH IT!, still rated R, after this chapter rating should go back to PG 13. Faith, (AKA. Keeper of the elves) is ill. Something has been going round, so she asked me to post this chapter. Well enjoy. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any thing except the creativity and the idea's.  
  
A Promise Kept and A New Love Found  
  
Hayabusa led Kasumi to an apartment, she guessed that it belonged to him. It was dark and uninviting and reminder her of some of the places she had been forced to stay at, she shuddered at the unpleasant memories. They walked up many flights of stairs, Hayabusa never letting go of his captive. Finally they reached their destination, Ryu unlocked the third door they came to and pushed Kasumi through it. She stood frozen in place as Hayabusa locked the door behind them, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the door and in to another room at the back of the apartment. He pushed her in to the darkness, silently closing the door behind him. Kasumi look around, she knew her end was near. Her knees felt weak and she felt lightheaded, the runaway stumbled forward landing with a soft thud on to the bed. Kasumi sat up and rubbed her head, Ryu's cold voice broke the silence.  
  
"Take off you clothes."  
  
Kasumi looked across the dark room to where she knew Hayabusa was standing,  
  
" Wh- what did you say." Her throat went dry as she heard the sound of Ryu's own two-handed katana being drawn, the dim light from outside was reflected off the shiny blade.  
  
"I said take off your clothes, everything."  
  
His voice was low with an unreadable tone; Kasumi nodded and took off her boots, then slowly pulled her dress over her head. Silently Ryu watched her through the darkness, his mind buzzed with thoughts.  
  
Hayabusa shook his head to clear his mind; he knew what he had to do, and he wasn't going to back down. His attention once again was directed towards the bed, Kasumi sat with her back facing him. All her cloths were in a pile on the floor and her long dark copper colored hair fell over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. The dim streetlight that came through the window bathing her in an eerie glow, Kasumi turned her head slightly. Her eyes were still shining with tears and her wet uneven bangs clung to her forehead. Ryu took a deep breath and re sheathed his katana placing it against the wall, before he made his way over to the bed. He slowly took off his wet coat dropping it to the floor, then he sat down behind Kasumi, and gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, then ran his warm fingers across her scared back. Kasumi's eyes shut, and she trembled at his touch. In her mind she knew that this was wrong, but it felt right. Hayabusa began kissing her exposed shoulder, and then he carefully put his arms around her bare waist.  
  
"Like I said, I'm taking you."  
  
Kasumi re opened her eyes; she pulled the wrinkled up sheet across her breasts as she turned to face him, tucking her legs under her.  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me, I thought." but her shaking voice was cut off as Hayabusa's lips found hers.  
  
Kasumi leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Her mind was screaming no, but her heart said otherwise. As they kissed she realized that if Ryu had really wanted to hurt her he would have, and that he had been right when he said that she had wanted this. Her mind continued to scream no, but her heart said yes. Then in that moment, as Ryu pushed her back on to the bed, she truly knew that she was his, and that she had been taken.  
  
Kaori Chan- Well what do you all think? Very interesting, am I right? There are actually two versions of this chapter; I talked Faith into posting this version, because the other one was very violent. Now trust me, it's not your every day TV violence. When she wants Faith can write some pretty graphic stuff. If there is any one out there who wants to read the other version, then let us know. Any ways, Faith sends her thanks to all the wonderful people who have posted their comments. Only two more chapters to go and this will be the first story she has ever completed! Until next time enjoy and thanks again. Oh and one more thing, if any of you people have ideas, suggestions or questions, Faith, or I, Kaori Chan will be happy to hear, or answer them. ^__^ 


	5. Awakening

A.N- Hi! Well I'm back, finally got over the cold. Then the thing that really sucked is that not to long ago I sprained my ankle, so I sat with my foot up for four days. There is only one more chapter after this, I know it's sad. Oh well the good thing is that this will be the first story I will have completed. Oh and one more thing, for all you Ryu fans, there is a nice description here for you all. I got asked if the chapters could be made longer, well to answer that question. It depends, this is a short story and I write as much as I can think of with out it getting stupid. The last chapter should be longer than the rest, a lot of stuff happens so it should be interesting. Well on with the fic, enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews.  
  
Awakening  
  
Hayabusa stood with his arms folded across his chest, his back supported by the wall. He stared out of the bed room window, his emerald eyes taking in every thing in the decollate streets below. He knew that the darkness and the persistent storm out there concealed them. The street light splintered through the gaps in the curtains, highlighting his facial features, and defining his muscular arms. His mind was plagued with thoughts as he glanced over towards the bed, had he protected Kasumi like he had promised Hayate all those years ago? Or had he taken advantage of her helplessness and used her for his own pleasure?  
  
No, he had to stop thinking like this; he turned his attention back to the street below, but his gaze didn't remain there for long. He looked back over towards the bed, his green eyes studying his new love. Love? Why had he thought that? It was true, he had had feelings for the runaway in the past, but over the years that had changed. But why? It didn't really matter; he shook his head, in an attempt to clear his mind, as the minutes passed he found it hard not to let his emotions show. He knew that he was better than that, it had almost been fifteen years since he had begun his training as a ninja. In that time he had learned to become the man he was, emotionless, solitary.  
  
He looked back out the window, still nothing, even though nothing could be seen, he knew that Hayate's assassins were watching. He saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked in the direction of the bed. Kasumi had shifted her position in her sleep. Ryu smiled slightly at her ravished appearance.  
  
She lay on her back, her head resting to the side. Her long copper hair was disheveled and fell over the soft pillow cushioning her head, and the thin sheet was tangled around her lithe figure. Her right arm had fallen off the mattress and her delicate fingers just brushed against the carpet and her other arm was resting across her stomach. Her slender face was expressionless as she slept peacefully, but Ryu knew that her dreams must be tormented by what she had experienced even if it had been pleasure.  
  
He sighed, the smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. He slid down the wall quietly, until he was sitting on the floor. He outstretched his legs, and let his arms fall loosely to his sides. Ryu tilted his head back slightly, his eye length, bangs fell against his forehead. He closed his eyes trying to ease his mind, but he soon found himself drifting off to sleep. Suddenly Kasumi's soft voice brought him back to his senses.  
  
"Are you ok Ryu?"  
  
He looked over to the bed and saw that she was lying on her side, she pushed her self up stiffly so that her right arm supported her.  
  
" I'm fine. Go back to sleep" his voice was cold and uncaring. He stood up and leaned against the wall again.  
  
"Please, you need to get some rest." His tone softened.  
  
Kasumi smiled slightly, she studied Ryu as he glanced out of the window.  
He was now wearing loose fitting black jeans, no shirt, and he had pulled his hair back in to a low, loose ponytail that fell over one of his broad shoulder.  
  
Even though he had showed compassion or what Kasumi, believed to be compassion, the man standing by the window still frightened her. But something had seemed to change, yes she still feared him, but now there was something else. Kasumi sat up, brining her knees to her chest, and then she folded her arms across the tops of he knees and rested her forehead on her arms. What was wrong with her? Why hadn't she tried to leave when she found out that she wasn't going to die? Maybe it was the fear that he might do something. Why was it though, that when he had pushed her back on to the bed and kissed her, touched her, and made love to her, why hadn't resisted? Why hadn't she pushed him away? Told him no? Screamed? Or was it the fact that she didn't want to give up a single chance to feel the sensation, and loose her self to the intoxicating pleasure of being loved. Now there she was, sitting unclothed, in Ryu's bed with only the thin sheets to keep her warm; with Ryu standing only half dressed with a possessive, seductive shine in his eyes. Gods what would he do next? Would she be killed, now that he had used her for his sexual needs and entertainment?  
  
Her thoughts were still distracting her when she felt Hayabusa's hand on her bare shoulder. She felt his fingers on her neck, pushing strands of her disheveled dark copper hair over her other shoulder.  
  
"Please, lay down and sleep."  
  
Kasumi raised her head to look at him. His face was still expressionless, but the possessive, seductive shine in his eyes was replaced with concern and care.  
  
"I want to leave, I don't want to be here." her voice was a sad whisper, that was barley heard by Hayabusa. He sighed, if she left, the waiting assassins would kill her, then kill him.  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"Why?" her voice still a whisper.  
  
Ryu leaned back against the headboard, and then he ran his fingers down to the small of her back.  
  
"Because if I do, you will be killed and I can't allow that."  
  
She turned her head away and looked over to the window.  
  
"Why do you care? You've never seemed to care until now, so what's changed?"  
  
Her tone had turned deadly, but her voice was shaky.  
  
"Nothing has changed, I promised your brother that I would protect you, so that's what I'm doing" he paused, the seductive shine was back in his eyes, and any shred of care that had been there was gone.  
  
"And you're good in bed, so you're worth keeping around."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her neck, but Kasumi pulled away and turned around to face him. She didn't care when the sheet fell from across her breasts; she just didn't care any more.  
  
" So that's all I'm good for? I'm just something for you to use then discard?"  
  
His eyes narrowed and his expression darkened, he did not just use women for his amusement, and he would never do that to his best friends sister.  
  
"What would you have me do? Leave you to be killed by your half sister?" this time there was anger in his voice, and his green eyes had turned dark.  
  
Her head lowered, and her unevenly cut copper bangs fell across her eyes. The runaway didn't know how to respond to Ryu's harsh attack, who would?  
  
"Or would you have preferred that I raped and killed you, then left you in the street?"  
  
She raised her head and locked gazes with the seemingly heartless man in front of her; tears spilled over her eyelashes and ran down her cheeks.  
  
"But you did, you did rape me, you just haven't killed me yet!"  
  
Her tone was now hostile, but her voice was very shaky. More tears rolled down her cheeks, soaking in to the sheet tangled round her waist. Hayabusa's eyes narrowed, he grabbed Kasumi roughly and pulled her on to his lap. Her legs fell either side of his and her breasts flattened against his chest. Fear played in her brown eyes, and her heart began to beat faster. Ryu looked at her and pulled her as close as he could with out breaking her back, he could feel her heart pounding and her body began to tremble.  
  
" I wouldn't call it rape," he said coolly, he supported her back with one hand and brushed her bangs away from her eyes with the other. "I didn't think that I took you against your will, if I was, you didn't seem to make any attempt to resist. You never once resisted my touch, and if I remember correctly, your only verbal protest were your cries of ecstasy as I thrust in to you."  
Kasumi was left speechless. She had no answer for him, and no mater how many times she told herself that every thing that he had just said was a lie, in her heart she knew it was all true. She rested her head on his shoulder; more tears rolled down her cheeks and on to Ryu's skin. She felt so confused, nothing made any sense to her at that point in time, and part of her wished that she were dead. Kasumi felt Hayabusa's hand on the back of her head, she could feel his fingers tangle in her hair, then he untangled as he ran his hand down the length of her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her body still trembled. She knew that she was stronger than this, but the whole situation was too much for her to handle. With a deep breath she pulled away, turning so that she could lay back down. Ryu grabbed her wrist; she flinched at his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
He released her bruised wrist. Kasumi was shocked, what was wrong with her? Or was it Hayabusa who had something wrong with him. She felt even more confused, how could Ryu seem so heartless one minute then be so compassionate the next? She sighed angrily and lay down, pulling the sheets around her shoulders. Kasumi lay in thought for several minutes, until Ryu spoke again. His voice was calm even peaceful, and his tone was warm and caring.  
  
"I will have to see your brother tomorrow at dawn, well in five hours to be precise."  
  
Kasumi rolled over, coming face to face with Hayabusa.  
  
"Why?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before he continued. Ryu didn't turn to face her, he just lay with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his chest.  
  
"I have to tell him of my success. But there is no success, because you are not dead. I have had no intent on hurting you, but I must have some proof."  
  
He sat up and looked at her, his green eyes cold as stone. He pulled a small dagger from his side, along with her dress. Kasumi's eyes widened with fear, but when she tried to move she felt the same as she had in the ally only hours before.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. But this will hurt, I have something that will take away the pain."  
  
He handed her a small vile, she eyed it wearily, then unscrewed the top and downed the dark liquid.  
  
After a minute she felt her mid section go numb.  
  
"What have you done to me?"  
  
There was panic in her voice; Ryu regarded her with one of his expressionless looks. He moved behind her and slowly ran the dagger across her stomach. The blade cut in to her skin, a small line of blood came from the large cut.  
  
"Why did you hurt me?"  
  
Hayabusa put the dress over the wound, the soft fabric soaking up the blood.  
  
"This is my proof, hopefully Hayate will except this. Just to make sure," he took the dagger again and cut off some of her hair.  
  
"What did you do that for? And what proof are you talking about?"  
  
Ryu smiled darkly and removed her dress from the cut, then he held the dress up to make sure there was enough blood, then he slashed her dress.  
  
"There, now Hayate will have his proof. He should be satisfied that you are dead."  
  
Kasumi lay back, covering her wound with her hands. Ryu got off the bed and went in to the bathroom, he came back with some bandages.  
  
"Here, I don't need blood all over the sheets. When I'm gone, don't leave this place. If you do we will both be killed."  
  
He put the dagger, bloody dress and hair on the dresser. He pulled the tie from his hair and dropped it on to the floor.  
  
Ryu turned back towards the bed, Kasumi had finished bandaging her wound and had lain down. He knew it wouldn't be long before the painkiller would where off, with a sigh he walked over to the bed and lay down next to her.  
  
Hayabusa had less than five hours before he had to go see Hayate and tell him of his success. He just hoped that Hayate would believe him, other wise all efforts would be for nothing.  
  
A.N- wow that was a long one. A lot of stuff happened, no? Ryu's having many an internal conflict. He's been torn between the good and the bad with in.  
  
A big thank you to all the people who have reviewed. Oh and please ignore all spelling and grammar errors for now, or just until I have one of my good friends to read it  
  
Will Hayate believe Ryu? And what is Ayane going to do or say?  
  
Well until chapter 6, keep reviewing, and a big Thank you  
  
Faith 


	6. A promise

Easily deceived at the end of the road  
  
A.N- this is NOT the last chapter of this story. I changed my mind, there will now be seven chapters, because chapter six is so long, I hope you all don't mind. A big thank you goes out to all the brilliant reviewers, and also an extremely big thank you to my friend Tami who has read through my notes and has encouraged me to get this fic completed. I know that I said that the fic would go back to PG 13, but I changed my mind. I know that the last chapter left you all in wondering. My friend said that I was mean to Ryu, but then I was the one who reminded her that she had said that he was an ass before, lets just say she shut up after that. Well on with the fic, enjoy ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: don't own squat, just the creativity I put in to it.  
  
Ryu was up and dressed before his alarm had ever gone off. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to compose himself. He was finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that he would go and lie to the entire council and his best friend, but he knew it was something that had to be done, if he wanted to protect Kasumi. With a sigh Hayabusa ran a gloved hand across his face and straightened out his clothes. He stood up straight and turned towards the bathroom door, strands of his long hair brushed against his cheek as he moved. Silently Ryu walked in to the bedroom and picked up his long black leather trench coat from off the end of the bed, he looked over to the sleeping Kasumi.  
She was curled up in the spot where he had been sleeping; her long hair fell across her shoulder and her back. The pale sheets were wrapped around her mid section, and her legs were partly exposed. Her breathing was light and soft, and her expression peaceful.  
Ryu turned away with a smile and finished fastening the clasps on his coat. He looked in the mirror on the wall one last time, before carefully pulling a section of his hair in to a small ponytail behind his head, and tying it in place with a small blue band. Hayabusa turned back towards Kasumi, and quietly walked over to the bed. He knelt down beside the bed and pushed the corner of the sheet up onto the mattress to reveal two draws. He quietly slid one open pulling out a thick blanket. He slowly stood up and shut the draw with his foot, and then he unfolded the blanket and draped it across Kasumi's bare shoulders.  
The touch of the soft fabric against her bare skin made her smile slightly, before she opened her eyes. She pushed her self up and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. She looked at Ryu and smiled slightly, before pulling the thick blanket around her.  
  
"Thank you, how did you know that I was cold?"  
  
Ryu said nothing and sat down on the bed, his green eyes studied her for a minute before he answered her.  
  
"I didn't, I just thought that you might like to be warmer and more comfortable than you were that's all."  
  
His voice was low and cold, Kasumi could tell that something was troubling him, and not by the way he spoke to her. His body was giving off a lot of uneasy movements; weather he realized it or not and there was tension in the air.  
  
"What's troubling you Ryu? Please, tell me the truth."  
  
Her sweet voice was slightly pained, and her words almost a frightened whisper. Ryu looked away, his attempts to hide his feelings from her had obviously failed. Guilt began to fill his mind, her words had been so quiet, and so much hesitation and fear had been in her voice. Had he really scared her that much? Scared so much from just one night, that she was afraid to talk? He sighed, and lowered his gaze to the floor. After an uneasy silence he looked back at Kasumi, his head still lowered.  
  
"The fact is, you are meant to be dead. In less than an hour I have to go lie to the entire council of clan leaders, and your brother, who also is my best friend, if you have not forgotten."  
  
Her expression became pained; she lowered her head in shame. This was all her fault; she was the one who had been the reason for Ryu getting expelled from his clan and now this. Her sister had been right, maybe it would be better if she was dead.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I have caused you so much trouble. I don't want you to lie." She took a deep breath, "I want you to kill me, please. It would be better for every one, and then I wouldn't be able to cause any one any more pain, especially you and my brother."  
  
Ryu stood up slowly and walked to the window, that would be taking the easy way out. His eyes narrowed as he heard Ayane's voice speaking Kasumi's words. -Every one would be better off if you were dead- No, he would not kill Kasumi; he would not let Ayane win.  
  
"I will not kill you. That would be the easy thing to do, and that is what Ayane wants." He turned to face her; "You would be letting her win. Even Hayate dose not want that, you have to be strong."  
  
Her expression was one of pure shock when she heard his words. Every thing he had just said was true in one way or another, and she wasn't going to give Ayane the satisfaction of knowing that she had won.  
  
"Also, it is not your fault that my clan dose not recognize me as one of them. That was my own choice, just like today. I will protect you, so that one day you can go back to your family."  
  
He felt better, his own fears beginning to fall away. He walked over to Kasumi and hesitantly kissed her on the lips before heading towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Don't leave, other wise you will be killed, and don't want all my efforts to be wasted. You can leave this room, just stay away from the windows, oh and if any one comes in hear while I'm gone, protect your self with this."  
  
He picked his Katana up from its resting position against the wall and threw it to her. She caught it and looked at it before back at Ryu, but he had already left.  
  
"Thank you, I guess you're not so bad after all." she whispered to her self before lying back down and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Ryu stood on the balcony over looking the waterfall that ran over the shinobi temple. In just a few minuets he would be facing the entire council. He would have to make his story believable, his thoughts were running through his head like the very water flowing over the waterfall below him. Ryu took a deep breath, his thoughts becoming more ordered with every breath. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"What do you want Ayane."  
  
She laughed, before stopping a few feet behind him.  
  
"I know what you've done. You such a naughty boy Ryu, putting your own pleasure before a mission. But that's always how it goes when it comes to my sister." He turned around and sat on the edge of the balcony; his emerald eyes studied Ayane's expression.  
  
"What are you trying to accomplish? You have no idea what happened last night, and for your information Kasumi is dead."  
  
Ayane frowned, she knew that something was not right but it didn't matter. This time she knew she had the upper hand, and hopefully Ryu would call her bluff.  
  
"Oh really, well I guess that you wont mind then."  
  
Ryu stood up and pushed loose strands of hair over his shoulder, Ayane knew. Or she was playing her mind games, so that he would confess the events of the previous night.  
  
"Mind what Ayane?" he kept his voice low and level, this was not a good time for Ayane to be playing her games. She smiled and took a few steps closer to Ryu. Her soft brown eyes flashed wickedly before she continued.  
  
"Oh I just sent a few assassins to your apartment to make sure you are not hiding any thing. It's always nice to make sure a job is done properly the first time am I right?" His eyes narrowed, Ayane's childish acts were starting to get old. He grabbed her arm and twisted it round behind her back; she fell to her knees, the soft fabric of her dark blue dress falling in a pool around her.  
  
"What the," but she couldn't finish. Ryu dropped down to one knee and pulled out a four-inch blade, he pressed it to her neck. She struggled, but her efforts were pointless. Ryu just tightened his grip in her arm and pressed the blade closer to her throat.  
  
"Now listen to me you stupid wench, you have no right to send assassins to my apartment, and you defiantly have no right to be messing in my affaires."  
  
She laughed; tears of pain ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You don't know shit! Once Hayate hears about this he will have your head,"  
  
Ayane was really annoying Ryu, no matter what predicament she was in she always had to open her mouth. Hayabusa pressed the blade closer to her throat. A thin line of blood formed, before trickling down the soft pale skin of her throat. "Right now you are in no position to be threatening me, because no matter what you say, or what you do to try to get Hayate to kill me." He leaned closer to her, putting more pressure on the blade so that it dug deeper in to her skin. "He will never listen, do you want to know why?"  
  
Ayane shook her head, and more tears ran down her cheeks. Ryu smiled coldly, no matter how many times Ayane challenged him, as soon as he threatened her with the truth she backed down. He always put it down to the fact that she knew everything he said was true, and that she would only end up bring shame to her branch of the Mugen Tenshin.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't, you are such a pathetic worthless whore anyway. Plus it wouldn't be such a good idea to get on my bad side now would it, because you know what will happen don't you?"  
  
He released her removing the blade form her throat, before putting it back up in to the sleeve of his leather trench coat. Ayane put her hand to her throat, in an attempt to cover the cut. She just sat on the marble floor of the balcony; her gaze fixed on Ryu.  
  
"So what do you think you can do to hurt me? You have nothing on me," every word she spoke was pained, but the anger and hatred were still there. Ryu smiled at her seductively before turning his back on her, he walked passed her, and an aid appeared at the door before he could continue.  
  
"The council is ready to see you now."  
  
Ryu nodded to the aid and watched him disappear in to the darkness of the temple walls. He stood silent for a minute, then spoke.  
  
"Now don't be to sure of your self. I don't think that many people would like the fact that you are in love with your very own half brother, and that in the second dead or alive tournament you tricked him in to sleeping with you. You know it's not very nice taking advantage of people who have amnesia."  
  
He smiled again, before making his way in to the dark temple. Ayane just sat on the floor, -How did he know? Nobody knows about what happened- tears of anger fell down her cheeks, she got up off the floor and looked around, then it came to her.  
  
"So that's what Ryu meant" she whispered to her self, as she thought back. ~ "I wouldn't count on it, do you want to know why your brother really keeps you around, or shall I stop now?"~ His words echoed through her mind like a ringing bell,  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
The doors to the main council chamber opened silently, and Ryu Hayabusa stepped through them and in to the great hall. Shadows cast by the many torches lined up around the vast expanse of the stony walls played across the floor, and the ivy covered statues. The warm glow of the early morning sun filtered in through the skylights and the few windows positioned at the top of the temple. Only six out of the twelve-clan leaders were present, including Hayate. They all sat at the great stone table that was positioned in the middle of the hall. Hayate stood up and looked at the ninja standing before him and the other clan leaders.  
  
"Ryu Hayabusa, at the request of the other clan leaders I sent for you. I asked you to find my sister runaway sister and dispose of her, I asked this of you, because you were one of the only people who could accomplish this successfully."  
  
Hayate paused, Ryu could see that the Mugen Tenshin clan leader was not himself, he had noticed this from the moment he had walked in to the room. Hayate stood slouched, with one hand resting on the stone table for support. His shoulder length light brown hair fell raggedly around his face and his usually bright and alert eyes were dulled with pain and lack of sleep. Ryu could only think of two reasons why his best friend might be in such disarray, one being the fact that his younger sister was finally dead and the other being that Ayane had probably done something to him, or a combination of both. At that point Ryu felt some what sorry for the 17th head of the Mugen Tenshin, he knew that Hayate would be living with the fact that he had ordered his best friend to kill his sister. He would also be living with the weight of her death for as long as Ayane was in some place of power, but Ryu also realized the difficulties he would have to face too. He himself would be living a lie, because he was really hiding Kasumi, and Ryu had even begun to doubt his ability in protecting her. One of the other thoughts that weighed heavily on his mind was that Hayate would be talking to him and confiding his feelings about the loss of his sister to him. And because of this, the task of being a friend would become harder, once Hayate came to his senses and didn't have Ayane on the sidelines to cloud his judgement. After a long silence and many anxious looks from the other clan leaders, Hayate continued.  
  
"Ryu this has not been easy for me to do or come to terms with, but this is a question I must ask."  
  
He paused again, his expression becoming more pained as he placed his other hand on the stone table. Hayate became even more slumped and his arms began to tremble from holding the full weight of his body up, he sat back down in to his chair with a heavy sigh. He lifted his head so that his gaze locked with Ryu's.  
  
"Did you kill Kasumi?"  
  
Hayabusa kept his gaze fixed with Hayate's, and then he reached in to his long black coat and pulled out two things. He walked over to the council of clan leaders and set the things on the table before taking a few steps back in to the shadows that sill lurked near to where every one was seated. Hayate stared blankly at the two things Ryu had just placed on the table, one item was Kasumi's dress and the other was her katana. He looked at Ryu then at his sister's belongings. So far every thing was going along with Ryu's prediction. He was glad that he had gone and gotten Kasumi's katana from the ally, Hayate had given it to her as a gift when she was smaller, and she had always carried it with her and would never give it away no matter the situation.  
  
"I guess it is finally happened then, she is dead." He said to himself quietly.  
  
Ryu walked back over to the table and placed one more thing in front of his friend, the lock of Kasumi's hair. Hayate stood up again; he stared at Ryu coldly,  
  
"Fine, you did your job well. The runaway known as Kasumi is dead." He turned and made his way to the door quickly before any of the other clan members could see his tears of pain and sorrow.  
  
Ryu stood silently, waiting to hear from the other council members. Finally one of them stood up, she was an older woman and Ryu recognized her almost immediately, as the leader of the Hajin Mon. She wore similar robes to Hayate, and her long black hair was braided and held back with an over sized neon blue bow. Her almost perfect skin was beginning to show the signs of her age, and a few scars marked her slender face. The bright purple and red markings clearly showed that she was the head of the Hajin Mon. the woman's intense steel gray eyes bore down on Hayabusa.  
  
"You have shown us enough proof that the runaway is dead. Word will get out to your clan, and you shall be welcomed with open arms. We thank you for what you have done, and shall forever be in your debt."  
  
Ryu bowed his head and the clan members did the same. With that Ryu turned and left, he just hoped that by the time he got back to his apartment Kasumi would still be alive and all his efforts would not have been for nothing.  
  
A.N- another interesting chapter. Will Kasumi still be alive, or will Ayane's assassins have killed her? I think that's an easy question to answer, and I promise I wont take as long as I did on this extremely long chapter, until then. Oh and if you are fans of the anime Inu-Yasha, or like Lord of the rings please check out my other fics, (Inu-Yasha: Dancing with fire and Lord of the rings: Blood and gold). I also have another Dead or Alive fic.) Thanks again and keep reviewing, -Faith- 


	7. A silent promise

A.N- this is the last chapter, sad but true. The good news is that this is my first completed story. I had to make it seven chapters, because chapter six was so long. I had to make it that long though, other wise every thing would not be made clear, to me that is one of the most annoying things a writer could do, start something, then when it comes to explaining it the do a half ass job, excuse the expression. Oh well, a big thank you to all the great reviewers, I don't think I would have completed it with out all the encouragement ^__^ Also if you have a weak stomach this chapter is not for you, some rather gruesome descriptions. Oh well enough from me, for now any way. -Faith-  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any thing, coz if I did I would be rich.  
  
A silent promise  
  
Ryu made his way out of the shinobi temple quickly, well as quickly as he could with out looking suspicious. All he was worried about was getting home, nothing else really mattered. When he was far enough from the shinobi village, he stopped and looked around before disappearing in a shower of leaves. This was a dangerous situation, not just for him but Kasumi as well. Ayane would not have sent a small group of assassins to find her sister; she would have sent some of the best from each clan.  
  
Ryu knew that Kasumi had faced large groups of assassins before, but he doubted that she had ever faced so many experienced and as skilled as these would be. He just hoped that he would get to her in time, there was too much at risk, not just for him, but for her as well. He had promised to protect her, and he had promised Hayate even if it was a long time ago.  
  
Ryu reappeared in the deserted street next to the apartment building where he lived, a shower of leaves fell on to the wet sidewalk. He looked around, something was not right he could feel it in the air. Every thing was to quiet, especially for being such a bad part of town. There was always something going on, but now there was nothing. He made his way over to the front of the apartment building, using some of his ninja techniques to make sure that he was not seen. Ryu made his way inside the building, looking around as he went, then he quietly made his way up the many flights of stairs, his leather boots barely touching each step.  
  
Finally he reached his apartment, the door was open slightly, and this did not make him feel any better. This was very bad. Ryu walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him quietly. He looked around, nothing. Then Ryu pulled six throwing stars out of his coat and made his way to the bedroom, the door was wide open and there was no one in sight. He stepped in to the room, looking around as he went. He slowly began to make his way across the room; the crunching sound of broken glass filled the room each time his heavy boots touched the floor. Ryu made his way over to the broken window, he noticed blood on some of the broken shards, and in places there was fresh blood dripping down the walls and on to the floor. He looked out of the window at the ally below.  
The sky had become dark once again, making it hard to see every thing clearly. Ryu jumped out of the window to the street below. He landed in a crouching position, and just stayed there for a moment taking in his surroundings, before standing up. Hayabusa looked at his gloved had, he could see the blood glisten on the black leather then he looked around. Blood stained the brick walls and the street was littered with dead bodies, Ryu noticed that some of the assassins had had their throats cut and there were some who had had their heads cut off completely, but there was no sign of Kasumi. Ryu made his way through the bodies looking at each one as he passed, he noticed that one assassin had been cut in half, the blood still flowed out of his body and on to the street. Then he noticed his Katana impaled in another assassin's head pining the dead man to the wall. He went and pulled it out and watched as the mans body fell to the floor, then he heard a weak voice call out to him.  
  
"R-Ryu?"  
  
He looked around, but saw nothing, and then he noticed a shower of cherry blossoms heading for the ground. Kasumi was alive, but barely, her telaportation failed and she began to fall. Ryu didn't reach her in time and she hit the concrete, there was a loud crack and Kasumi cried out in pain as her arm broke. Hayabusa rushed over to her, he knelt down next to her and to his surprise she pushed her self up with her good arm. Kasumi fell into his arms with a groan, he noticed that she had been through his cloths, because she wore one of his white dress shirts, her thong, and he old scuffed boots. But Ryu didn't care about her clothes, her body was going into shock, and even though she was trying stop it her injuries were just to severe.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryu, I"  
  
But Ryu placed his index finger on her lips then pulled her closer.  
  
"Don't speak, you have done nothing wrong,"  
  
She shook her head and looked at him, bruises had begun to show on her face and blood from her split lip ran down her chin.  
  
"I- I had to kill them, I ha- had no choi" but before she could finish what she was saying she began to cough. Ryu watched her silently as she spat out a mouth full of blood, he knew that she was hurt badly, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't take her to a hospital, because that would mean that she was still alive, and then more assassins would be sent and not just to kill her either. His mind began to race; he just didn't know what to do. Then once again the darker side of his conscience called out to him. He COULD just leave her to die, get up and walk away. Ryu knew that her injuries were to great and, that she would not live if he left her alone. But the other half of him, the part that loved, cared and respected her screamed no, told him to stay with her. He looked down at Kasumi; did he really have what it took to just get up and walk away, leaving her alone to die? She had pressed her self as close as she could to him. Her body was trembling and she had placed her bloody, bruised, hand on his gloved one. She had partly buried her face against his chest, but Ryu could still see tears of pain and fear roll down her dirty cheek. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, before slowly standing up. Ryu knew what he had to do, he just hoped that he was doing the right thing. Kasumi fell to the ground limply, and then she struggled to push her self up, holding the full weight of her body up with her good arm.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" her voice was extremely pained and every word she spoke was labored.  
  
Ryu turned away from her before opening his eyes.  
  
" Doing something I should have done yesterday."  
  
He began to walk away from Kasumi, with every step he took it seemed to become harder for him just to abandon her.  
  
Images of the previous night began to fill his mind, other things too. Things like the way she had responded to his touch, his kiss. The way her long silky copper colored hair had felt as it fell over his hands and brushed against his skin. And how her body had reacted when they had become one. She had been so warm, so giving and every time she had whispered his name it had been almost heavenly. No it was heavenly; every thing about her was, from her soft sweet voice to her body.  
No this wasn't right; he should not feel this way about her. So what if she had made him feel good, and so what if her very presents was intoxicating? He was a ninja, alone. He needed no one, even if he did love her. No that wasn't right either, he should not love her. But yet he did, why? He did not know, he just did. And it was not because she was good in bed; he liked her for who she was. The sweet, kind gentle girl he had known growing up as a child. But that was wrong to, he should have felt nothing. That was what he had been trained to do, and that was why he kept away from people in general so that he would not be burdened by attachment. He was not meant to feel any thing, but he did.  
  
"Ryu, please don't leave me."  
  
He stopped. But why? Was it because of her sweet begging voice, calling out to him, or was it that he was having second thoughts? No, he knew what he had to do. He had to keep walking; he was never this indecisive in battle, because if he were he would already be dead. But he was not fighting another person; he was fighting his feelings. Feelings that he should not have, feelings which had been gone ever since he had become a super ninja. He turned his head slightly, his face was expressionless but Kasumi could see the conflict with in his deep green eyes. He couldn't leave now, not when she needed him the most. Yes he was strange, and he did frighten her, but he was the only person left in the world that cared for her, even loved her. She had seen it in his eyes when he had held her in his arms, even if he wouldn't admit it, she just knew he did. Ryu turned to face her, he watched as she struggled to her feet, holding her broken arm close to her chest. Tears of pain and sadness rolled down her cheeks, she began to walk towards him stumbling with almost every step she took.  
  
Thunder echoed through the dark sky, and it began to rain. The warm drops of water instantly soaking every thing they touched. Hayabusa watched as the rain fell on to Kasumi's face, washing her tears away. She stumbled forward, almost collapsing to the ground but she managed to stay on her feet. Her body was shaking violently, and she only just made it to where Ryu stood before her legs finally gave out and she fell on to the wet street. Kasumi looked up to Ryu, her big brown eyes asking him for help, but he just shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kasumi, but I have to go." He said in his usual unreadable tone, but behind his rock hard exterior, the runaway could see that Ryu was being torn apart from the inside. Even though he was trying to hide this from her, the sadness in his eyes gave every thing away. He turned away from her again and continued walking,  
  
"You made a p-promise, you promised to protect me. You also m-made that very same promise to Hayate. Are y-you just going to throw your friendship away? B-because if you walk away, that is what you will be doing." Her voice was shaky and every word was filled with fear.  
  
Ryu stopped again, she was right. He would be throwing away his friendship with Hayate, but it had been Hayate himself who had told him to kill her. So why should he stay with her? If he let her die then he would have done his job, and would have not lied to the council. But then again, Hayate had seemed to be acting strangely. So what? He could leave her if he wanted to, he would not have to go and answer to any one. He turned to face her again, this time his eyes were cold, but they still held the same tortured look as before.  
  
"You have no right to tell me about friendship, and promises. You made a promise to the Mugen Tenshin, and broke it. And that is why you are in this situation in the first place. I don't owe you or Hayate any thing"  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted what he had said. Hayabusa knew that he to had no right to talk about keeping promises, he to had broken his promise to his clan when he had helped Kasumi. He turned his back towards her and began to walk again; he just had to keep walking. Kasumi just sat on the cold street trembling; she had misjudged Ryu greatly. He was still the same arrogant prick he had always been, but still he had to keep his promise he just had too.  
  
She managed to stand up again; her vision was becoming blurry and excruciating pain shot through her arm with the slightest movements. This was her last chance; other wise Ryu would leave her forever. Kasumi stumbled over to the wall, resting her back against the cold brick for support. Then she gathered what little strength she had left before calling out to Ryu.  
  
"Please, I need you more than ever Ryu"  
  
This time he continued walking, ignoring her words.  
  
"Listen to me, your just going to give Ayane what she wants. You said you're self that if I died, she would win."  
  
He still continued to ignore Kasumi. She couldn't take it any more; she had to tell him how she felt. Unlike Ryu she could not just push her emotions away.  
  
"Ryu, please don't go. I LOVE YOU!"  
  
This time he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned round slowly. Had he just heard what he thought he had heard? Did she just say that she loved him?  
  
"What did you just say" his voice was calm, but there was an uneasiness to his words that was never usually there.  
  
"I love you Ryu." She felt better for telling him the truth, but she just hoped that he would take her words for what they meant and not think that it was one last desperate attempt to get him to stay. Ryu turned slightly, and looked over to where she was standing.  
  
Her long dark copper hair was dripping wet, and her wet bangs clung to her forehead. The rain was beginning to dilute the blood that stained the shirt she was wearing, as well washing away her own blood, making some of her wounds visible.  
Ryu watched as Kasumi slid down the wall, and on to the wet ground. Her torn shirt soaking up some of the water making the dirty white fabric even more transparent than it was, revealing more of her body to him. But Ryu was still to distracted by her words to even notice her body. No one had ever told him that they loved him, not even his own mother. Did she really mean it? Or did she just say it to try and get him to stay with her? She meant it; he could see it in her big brown eyes. Kasumi was not the type of girl to say something like that and not mean it. Then in that moment, Ryu came to his senses. What was he thinking? He couldn't leave her to die, she was right. He could not, and would not allow Ayane to win. And more importantly he would keep his promise, it was already going to be hard enough to talk to Hayate, a lie was one thing but having to look his best friend in the eyes and knowing that he had left her to die was another. And if he did leave her then what she had said would be true, he would be discarding her. No, he had to stay with her; he couldn't leave her now. Part of him was still telling him to leave her, but he just ignored his random thoughts. He had made a promise, and he wasn't about to loose one of his best friends, or the woman he loved because of it.  
  
Ryu walked over to where Kasumi sat, and knelt down next to her. She looked in to his emerald green eyes, and then pulled him close to her in an embrace. He put one arm around her waist and his other on the back of her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kasumi. Can you ever for give me?"  
  
She nodded, then pulled Ryu even closer. Yes she could forgive him, in time any way. She knew that Ryu had been battling his emotions, his eyes had told her that.  
  
"Don't be frightened, I will look after you, for as long as I can I promise."  
  
Ryu buried his face in her wet hair and moved his hand down her back. They just sat in the rain holding each other. And in the silence of his mind, Ryu made another promise to Kasumi, but this was a silent promise. This had been all because of Ayane, and he would make sure that he would do every thing in his power to make Ayane pay for all the pain she had caused Kasumi and her brother. And he would make sure that she paid with her life.  
  
A.N- my first story finished! I am so happy. Well an interesting twist, no? I know that it was long and may have board some of you, but it got every thing out in the open. What would every one think of a sequel? There will be one coming soon, but first I'm going to work on my other fics. I'm hoping to get my Inu-Yasha story finished next then get to a certain point in my other DOA fic. A big thank you to all the great reviews I had, it was nice to see that every one liked this story. A very big thank you goes out to my friend Tami (she gave me the idea for making Ayane have slept with Hayate/Ein), and my pain in the ass friend Kaori chan. I guess if she hadn't helped when I was sick I would have never finished. Just to let you all know, the sequel will be called: Change Of Heart. A fitting name right? There will be a lot more Ryu and Kasumi action, and you will also see a lot more of Ayane and Hayate. Also, I have done a few more character sketches, if you would like to see, just let me know. Well that will be all from me, for now anyway. Until the first chapter of Change Of Heart. -Faith-  
  
Kaori chan- I guess Ryu isn't that big of an ass after all. Faith: I told you so, ^__^ 


End file.
